Black Sand
by BlackDolphin13
Summary: Hinata is forced to marry Gaara by the Hyuga clan.  But there are secrets hidden and tons of new characters, so try to keep up! Meet a new group of misfits trying to destroy the Akatsuki.
1. Announcement

Hi people!!!!!! I'm so proud, this is my first fan fiction, so bear with me because it's really long and complicated. Thanks to all those who helped me write it and reviewed the first drafts. You guys are life savers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Blackdolphin13

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Demon thoughts"**

"_Inner thoughts"_

"Hinata come here," a voice rang through the Hyuga mansion. Everyone knew what would happen. Today was when the heiress Hinata turned 14. Today she would either become heiress or be shunned to the branch house.

As Hinata entered the meeting room she saw all the family members gathered there. Her sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji both had sad looks on their faces. This could only be bad news, Hinata concluded.

"Yes father," she said

"Hinata, the clan has decided your future. The Hyuga clan needs a strong leader, and you are just a weakling."

At this Hinata lowered her head. It was the same thing over and over again. She was too weak. No matter what Hinata tried she couldn't get stronger. She even stopped stuttering, but it didn't do any good.

"We were going to put you in the branch house, but a different opportunity arose. To keep the peace between Suna and Konoha, you will marry the Kazekage."

"Who is the Kazekage?" she asked

"His name is Gaara. Now gather your belongings. You will leave in three days."

Hinata turned ice cold. Her face showed fear. She remembered Gaara from the Chunin Exams. He almost killed her team.

"Now leave," her father's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hai father," she answered. Without a tear or any other sign of sadness he had disowned her and banished her. Worse, kages don't travel a lot, so she would spend the rest of her life in Suna. As the Kazekage's wife she would be expected to bear him children. She would spend the rest of her life in an unfamiliar land married to a killer. Hinata felt the curse mark would be easier to handle.

"Wait Hinata!" a voice rang out. She turned and saw Neji running towards her.

"What is it ni-san?" Hinata asked.

Neji was panting badly. He had just ran through the entire Hyuga manor trying to find Hinata. "Gaara isn't that bad, Hinata, and he's nicer than you remember from the Chunin Exams. Please trust me," he finished.

"Thank you ni-san, but I can handle it." Hinata said as she continued walking.

"Hiashi-sama asked me to accompany you and protect you for a while," Neji added.

"I would like that ni-san. It would make me feel better if someone I knew came with me"

"Okay, don't worry about anything Hinata"

"Thank you ni-san," Hinata whispered as Neji left

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up in the morning filled with dread. Today some sand jounin would escort her to Suna. Neji would come to Suna with her and stay for one month. They met the two ninja at the Konoha gate.

"So you're Hyuga Hinata?" the blonde ninja asked.

"Hai," Hinata answered.

"Well, then its time to get going," the other jounin said. He was the same size as the first one, but he had black hair instead of blonde.

"I'm Aukio and this is Kassa" the blonde one told Hinata.

"I'm Hinata and this is my cousin Neji," Hinata said.

"Hey you two, stop talking and hurry up." Kassa yelled from ahead.

All four of them left the village in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 Days Later **

Late at night, after everyone went to sleep, Hinata left the campsite. She found a stream nearby and sat down under a tree to think. The nightmares of her mother were haunting her again. It was almost ten years ago, but Hinata would never forget what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Please Hiashi," Hinata could hear her mother's faint voice. She pressed her ear closer to hear more. "I want Hinata to taste freedom before she is tied to the clan forever."_

"_Hazumi, what about Hanabi? She is only one year old. And I can't just let the heiress of the clan run around without any protection." She heard her father say._

"_My family doesn't live that far away, and they are also Hyugas. We will protect her. You know how strong they are. Do you really think they will let me or Hinata get hurt without protecting us with their lives?"_

"_Alright, you can take Hinata to see your family," Hiashi said_

_End Flashback_

"Hinata, are you okay?" Aukio asked. "You're crying"

Hinata didn't even know she had been crying. "I'm okay. Thank you for asking"

"Hinata, I knew the last Kazekage's wife," Aukio said. "She was my cousin"

"What happened to her?" Hinata asked.

'Well, she was sacrificed to put the demon inside Kazekage-sama." He answered. "Hey, don't worry, Lord Kazekage won't do that to you," he said when Hinata gasped.

"Being the wife of any Kage is hard, but I believe you can do it" He said

"I don't know….." Hinata answered.

"I think you're stronger than you know, Hinata," he said.

"Thank you Auiko-san."

"Now lets get back to camp before Kassa has a fit," he said. Hnata just smiled.

On the way back Hinata said, "Thank you Auiko-san. I think you're my first friends in Suna."

"Hey, no problem. I work for Lord Kazekage, so you'll be seeing me around the manor a lot."

"Thank you Auiko-san" It was the dawning of a new, but short friendship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had been traveling for six days when they finally reached Suna. Hinata looked up at the gates with a feeling of dread. Until then, this all seemed like a bad dream.

"_Well, there's no turning back now" _she thought

"Please state your name and business," a bossy ninja at the gate said.

"Auiko and Kassa, we're reporting to Lord Kazekage with Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji," Kassa answered.

The gatekeeper's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata. Everyone had heard about the treaty between Suna and Konoha. They were all waiting to see the Kazekage's new wife.

"_Well, she doesn't look like a ninja at all" _he thought. When the people got wind the Kazekage's wife was a ninja they were worried she might be a spy. This girl looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. "Welcome to Suna," he said as the gates were opened.

"Thank you" Hinata answered

"_Poor girl,"_ the gatekeeper thought once they were inside. _"She won't last long. I bet she has no idea what Gaara really is."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock

"Enter" Gaara said in his usual cold voice. He was annoyed someone interrupted his work. He had a lot to do now that he was Kazekage. On top of it, this whole wife business was annoying him. Bottom line was you didn't want to cross him right about then.

Auiko walked in. He bowed before Gaara and said, "Kazekage-sama, Kassa and I just returned from escorting the Hyuga-samas to Suna.

"What do you mean Hyuga-_samas_?" Gaara interrupted.

"Well, Hinata-sama's cousin, Neji-san, came along to protect Hinata-sama for one month," Auiko explained.

"Leave" Gaara said.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" Auiko said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way please," Kassa said as he led Hinata and Neji to the Kazekage's mansion. He rang the doorbell and yelling could be heard inside.

"Kankuro, get your lazy ass up to Gaara's office or I'll pound your head until it bleeds," a blonde girl yelled as she opened up the door.

"What are you doing here Kassa?" she asked. "Gaara's not going to home for a few hours"

"This is Hyuga Hinata and Neji. Hinata is going to marry Lord Kazekage." He said, jerking his thumb behind him. "Auiko and I were assigned to bring them to Suna."

"Oh, okay," the girl said as she opened the door wider. The mansion was big compared to a regular house, but small compared to the Hyuga Mansion.

"I hope you'll be comfortable. Oh, by the way, my name's Temari," she said.

"Thank you Temari-san," Hinata said.

"No problem. Follow me," she said. Temari led them through a few hallways and stopped at a door. "Here, this is Hinata's room. Neji can have the room across the hallway. Oh, and by the way, Gaara's room is next door." Temari said.

"Okay," Hinata said

"Well, you guys must be tired, it's almost eleven o'clock. Good night," with that, Temari walked away.

"Good night ni-san," Hinata said.

"Good night Hinata," Neji answered


	2. THe Story Begins

"**Demon Thoughts"**

"_Inner Thoughts"_

Gaara walked into the mansion at about one in the morning. He was up late working on some paperwork. As he walked to his room, Gaara heard a noise coming from the room next to his. He opened the door to find Hinata sitting at the desk writing. There were more papers there than at his office. He just stood there, leaning on the doorframe, watching her read. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were lavender with no pupils, different from anything he saw in Suna. Her hair was indigo and cut short, too dark to be useful in the desert. He also noticed her skin was so pale; it was obvious she was a foreigner.

"hn," Gaara grunted. Hinata turned around so fast some of the papers fell of her desk. When she went to pick them up, he noticed drawings, almost like a map, on a very worn-out piece of paper.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to meet you." He answered. "What are you doing?" he gestured to the papers on her desk.

"I'm writing a letter home," she said

"**Liar"**

"_What do you want?"_

"**Have you forgotten I AM you? I won't leave that easily."**

Gaara walked over to her and folded his arms over his chest. He looked at her with one of his icy stares. Hinata blushed and looked at the floor.

"**Weakling"**

"Why are you up so late?" she asked

"I don't sleep," was the short reply. Hinata looked up and looked directly into Gaara's eyes. Gaara just stared into her eyes. He was caught in a vortex of white that he couldn't escape. Hinata on the other hand, looked deep in Gaara's eyes to find emotion of some kind. She saw sadness, anger and hared all at once.

"**Hmmm... She has pretty eyes, huh Gaara?"**

"_Shut up"_

"**I see the beginning of a lovely relationship, huh Gaara?"**

"_Go away"_

"**Or maybe you just want to kill her and get it over with?"**

"_No"_

"**Why not? Everyone in the village knows she's gonna die soon. She's married to a killer."**

"_I said shut up"_

"**Well, I think our little angel can live a few more days, ne Gaara?"**

"_What?"_

"**Obviously you can't sense it."**

"_Sense what?"_

"**Oh, so ****now**** you're interested. It's nice to know my artistic insight is taken for granted."**

"_What artistic insight, killing heartlessly? What were you saying before about sensing something?"_

"**Your little girlfriend's got power, I can feel it. And not just any power, I can tell you that. It's black power.**

"_What the hell?"_

"**Her usual chakra is blue, but her other chakra is black."**

"_Black chakra? Is that even possible?"_

"**Only once in a while my friend. Trust me."**

"_I'm not your friend"_

"Gaara, are you all right?" a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Gaara answered curtly. He left, leaving a very confused Hinata still wondering what happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later Gaara was in his office thinking. He couldn't get Hinata out of his head. Her face kept popping up when he least expected it. He only saw her late at night when he came home from work. Every night since their first meeting he had seen her almost every night. They would talk for hours. She helped Gaara open up about his past and didn't reject him when he told her about the Shukaku. To him, she was the first person that didn't look at him with fear. For that he silently thanked her. Shukaku was right when he called her an angel. Gaara felt as if she was his angel, and he wouldn't let anyone harm her. They also talked about their families and villages. Gaara agreed with her father- she was not that good of a ninja. It wasn't weakness; it was she was just too damn nice for her own good.

Gaara used his sand to transport home. When he got to Hinata's room, he heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Hinata are you sure about this?"

"Yes ni-san, I'm sure,"

"I'm worried about you Hinata. In one week I have to go back to Konoha and you'll be alone here."

"I won't be alone ni-san, I have Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'm not scared. I have Gaara. He'll protect me from anything."

As soon as Hinata said these words Gaara was filled with a tingly feeling he couldn't identify. She trusted him. That was all that mattered. Neji's voice brought him out of his daydreams.

"I don't trust him Hinata."

"Well I do ni-san."

"Just listen for a second Hniata!" Neji sounded mad now. "If you run away you can avoid all of this. I'll help you, I know some friends in the Mist Village that will protect you. In time, you can come back to Konoha."

"I won't run away."

"Are you crazy?!" Neji just about lost it. "This isn't about being strong Hinata! It's about you being married to a killer! Any day now Gaara can kill you! He can do anything to you and people will turn a blind eye. Are you so intent on following your ninja way that you would choose a life of fear that your husband will kill you or worse?! Just think about it!"

"I have thought about it Neji. My choice is to stay in Suna with Gaara. We've been here for three weeks and I've gotten to know him better than anyone. Trust me, Gaara's not evil. Plus, do you really think I'll stay in Suna forever?"

"I'm only worried about you Hinata."

"I understand ni-san, but trust me with this. I know what I'm doing. I like Suna more than Konoha. Neji, I'm finally free from the clan, and I don't even have a curse mark! No one expects me to be strong and no one sees me as a failure anymore. This is the happiest I've ever been."

"You're in love with Gaara."

"What?"

"That's what I think."

"I don't know..." That surprised Neji and Gaara listening in. Both of them expected Hinata to deny it. Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and walked in. Neji and Hinata both turned around. Neji's surprised look turned into on of anger very quickly. However, when he looked at Hinata she was just smiling. "Hinata, can I talk to you?" Gaara asked.

"Sure Gaara. Goodnight Neji," she said. Both Gaara and Neji noticed the absence of Hinata's usual ni-san. As Neji walked past Gaara he threw the young Kazekage a dirty look. Shukaku was screaming to kill the Hyuga where he stood. Gaara just smirked at him, making Neji even madder.

Once Neji left, Gaara walked up to Hinata. Needless to say she was nervous. _Had Gaara heard her and Neji arguing? What did he think of her? Did he feel the same was about her? _"How much of that did you hear?"

"A lot."

"Oh."

"Thank you," Gaara smiled as he looked at a very surprised Hinata.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked.

"You're the first person to stick up for me like that."

Gaara pulled her closer. He felt her hesitate, and then slide her hands behind his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her. At first they were both hesitant, but after the first few seconds Gaara deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth, savoring the taste. After a few minutes, Hinata pulled away. Gaara held her close, content with feeling another living being so close. He never felt this way before and wanted to save every second of this newfound happiness. Hinata, however, was worried. She sensed two people watching them. One was no threat, but the other person worried her. However, in Gaara's arms she felt safe. Finally, Gaara gave her one last hug and a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

The first person watching them was Neji. As soon as he got in his room, Neji activated his byakugan and spied on them. If Gaara wasn't married to Hinata Neji would have kicked his ass so hard for making out with his cousin. As he laid down to rest, Neji felt defeated. He couldn't protect his cousin from Gaara. In his mind he had failed. Another part of him felt that if Gaara really loved Hinata, she would be safer than if she was back in Konoha. "_Maybe, just maybe, this was the way it was meant to be" _a small voice whispered in the back of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------

The other person was the one Hinata was afraid of. The person was hidden in the shadows outside the window. She was a teenage-looking girl with a deadly aura of power around her. She had on a dark purple tank top with connecting sleeves that reached to her elbows. The top showed off both her shoulders, and her right shoulder had a tattoo with the kanji for death **(A/N: same one Zaku has on his shirt)** surrounded by 2 black waves. Her village headband identified her from the stone village, and it was tied around her waist. Her shorts were also dark purple and were scrunched up right above her knees. Her legs below the knee were bare, she didn't have any sandals on, but she had one on each ankle.

As she ran out of Suna, she was thinking of what just happened. Her best friend just kissed the Kazekage! Didn't she realize how much danger she was putting him in? More importantly, didn't she remember Shi? Well, she remembered, that's for sure. Shi was her best friend and Hinata's first crush. Shi liked Hinata the same way, but look where that got him. The girl shuddered as she remembered when his body was found. She switched to running on all four legs like a wolf, but faster. The trees were appearing more often, a sure sign she was in the land of fire. When she reached the top of the Hokage faces she sat down to take a break. The trip would've taken any Anbu a few days, but she managed in a few hours. But she wasn't like any Anbu, that's for sure.

The wind blew her white hair back. She had bangs that slightly covered her bright blue wolf eyes** (A/N: like Kiba's but blue)**

Her hair reached almost all the way down her back and she had two ponytails hanging down, one on each side of her head, with the rest of her hair hanging loose behind her back. Each of the ponytails had five medium-sized silver beads that looked connected, starting near the bottom of her ears and ending below her shoulders. As she reached up to pull her hair back her hands caught the light. She had on Anbu gloves that were missing the fingertips. The forearm protectors were rectangle-shaped, and had a red slash going from one corner diagonally down to the lower opposite corner. Her fingernails were like claws.

"Hey Misha, long tome no see" a voice came from behind her. Her head whipped around as she glared at the approaching figure.

"Hello leader-sama," she said. Naruto stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to her overlooking the village.

"Well, do you have a report?" he asked her

"Hai. Apparently Hinata is now married to the Kazekage and has been completely disowned from the clan." The girl named Misha said.

"I know that," Naruto said. "What I don't get is why she didn't report directly to the base after she was disowned."

"Unfortunately I know why. She has fallen in love with the Kazekage."

"Hmm... that's what I was afraid of. Doesn't she remember how Akatsuki killed Shi?"

"For her sake, I hope so." Misha answered.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Naruto asked her. "She is your best friend."

"Yes." was the answer.

"Trust Hinata, she knows what she's doing" Naruto advised.

"I hope."

"Takashi reported Akatsuki is closing in on Suna. They sent Deidara and Sassori. The leader knows Hinata's there."

"..."

"Aren't you worried?" Naruto asked.

"No, Hinata can take them."

"I want you to talk to Hinata into leaving. We need her, and Akatsuki will target the Kazekage if they hear about this. Take Fu'un and Takashi. Fu'un's at the base and Takashi is in the Cloud Village. That is all." Naruto instructed.

"Hai Leader-sama and Misha was off running again.

"You know, I think that's the most I ever heard Misha say at one time," Naruto chuckled to himself.


	3. Friends Reunited

Ok, um, after this chapter I have a few more written but not on the computer. I'll try to put them on as soon as I can. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Blackdolphin13

---------------------------------------

"**Demon thoughts"**

_Inner thoughts_

_Flashback_

_Hinata and her mother traveled for a day to see Hazumi's family. They were a branch of the clan that left Konoha to settle elsewhere. They still had the curse mark, but they were freer than the rest of the clan, and very powerful. Hinata was out training in a clearing in the forest for a few hours when it got dark and she decided to go home. When she got over the top of the hill she saw the entire village was on fire._

_She ran to the village as fast as she could. Dodging falling debris and fire, she found the Hyuga house. Hinata ran inside and stopped just in time to see her mother lying on the floor. A figure with a black coat that had red swirls on it was towering right in front of her._

"_Mother!" Hinata yelled as she started to go towards her._

"_Hinata, STAY BACK!" Her mother yelled to her. "Run! Get out of here!"_

"_Too late," the figure said. Hinata saw a sword flash, heard her mother scream and fall to the floor._

"_Mother!" Hinata yelled again. "Mother, please…" Hinata sobbed._

"_I'm sorry…I…couldn't protect you," her mother said._

"_Mother...please, don't talk like that"_

"_I have a secret for you. The most powerful byakugan of all," her mother wiped her blood on Hinata's eyelids. "I love you Hinata...never forget..." Hinata watched as her mother faded away._

"_M-mother?" Hinata asked. "Mother, please, don't leave me alone! Come Back!" she yelled. AS she cried, her mother's blood mixed into both her eyes. Hinata screamed. It was excruciating, every part of her felt like it was on fire. Her eyes throbbed with pain. The pain stopped as suddenly as it began, leaving Hinata feeling weak._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" the figure said. He looked into her eyes and saw her byakugan transform into the infamous mangekyou. "Did you enjoy seeing your mother die?" he asked._

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm the leader of Akatsuki."_

"_I don't care what you're the leader of, I'll kill you!" she yelled as she ran towards the figure. All the smoke from the fire was blocking his face. He raised a hand and Hinata was thrown backwards by a burst of energy. _

_As she struggled to sit up he said, "I can see you have the ability to become a great ninja. And I have never been wrong about these things."_

"_Why didn't you kill me," she asked._

"_I enjoy seeing pathetic life forms suffer. If you want to avenge your poor mother, you need more power. Once you are the most powerful you can be, come and find me. I'll be looking forward to that battle," having said that, he left._

_Hinata barely remembered dragging her mother's body out of the village. She went up the hill overlooking the village. It started to rain as Hinata dug into the earth with her bare hands. Rocks cut her fingers, but Hinata kept digging. She put her mother into the hole and covered her up. With one kunai, she cut down two tree limbs and tied them in the shape of a cross. For the final touch, she wrapped a small flowering vine around the bottom of the cross and planted it into the ground. Hinata stared at the grave for a few minutes as the sun came up. She turned around and walked away._

_End Flashback_

Hinata woke up panting as if she had run a marathon. It was the same dream over and over again almost every night since it happened 10 years ago. Sometimes she remembered other events of her life, but this was the most frequent.

Gaara heard a sound coming from Hinata's room. He was curious to see what was going on. When he opened the door, Hinata was in bed, panting very hard. When she looked at him she had a scared and surprised look on her face. She gave him a questioning look. He said "I heard a noise, so I came to see if everything was alright."

"Oh," Hinata said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. It was just a nightmare."

"I'll be leaving then"

"Wait!" Gaara turned around surprised. "Um...I mean you can stay if you want" Hinata finished lamely. Gaara sat down next to her.

"What are nightmares?" he asked

"Haven't you ever had a nightmare?"

"I don't sleep."

"Your lucky," Hinata mused. "Well, nightmares are when you see something scary as you sleep. It isn't real, but it feels real when you wake up."

"What was your nightmare?"

Hinata looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "I saw my mother die when I was 5. For the past ten years I have dreamed of that day almost every night"

"**Looks like the angel and demon have something in common"**

"_She knows what it's like to feel pain too"_

"My mother died the same day I was born"

"I'm sorry," Hinata said.

"It's not your fault," Gaara said as he hugged her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Gaara stayed there until he saw the sun rise through her window. He gently laid Hinata on the bed and went to work.

---------------------------------------

Gaara was in his office working on the latest catastrophe. Apparently the Sand nomads had started to move around the desert, joining up near Suna. "_This could mean that they are preparing for war"_, Baki had said. Gaara remembered that his dad always hated the Nomads. He also remembered the one time he met a Nomad.

_Gaara was stranded in the desert during a mission and his water supply was low. He was sitting near a pile of boulders when he saw a head peek out at him from behind the rock. It was a girl with long bangs on either side of her head and a long braid going halfway down her back. The girl slowly climbed over the boulder to get a better view of him. She had a long-sleeved black turtleneck on with a knee-high red skirt, complete with shinobi pants and sandals with a high top._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked. Gaara responded with an ice glare. _

"_Well, listen up, obviously your from Suna, you lost your team, and you have almost no water left, so I would start answering questions if I were you," she said. Gaara summoned his sand and was ready to attack the girl when shesuddently held out a canteen. "Here's some of my water, it will get you back to Suna. Go west for the next day and you'll make it," she said as she turned to leave._

"_Wait," Gaara said. The girl turned and lokked at him. "Why did you give me part of your water?" he asked._

"_Look, I know Suna people hate us, and we Nomads don't like you, but that doesn't justify leaving a person to die or enslaving one of us," she said._

"_Who enslaved you?" he asked._

"_Well," she said, sitting on top of the rock, "When Suna defeated us in battle the Kazekage sent one of his friends to rule over us and watch us. This man has a special curse mark that keeps most of us under his control."_

"_Why?" Gaara asked._

"_People in Suna don't like us because we have a different life style than you. Everyone fears what they don't understand. From that fear comes anger and jealousy, which eventually leads to fighting. We want to live peacefully, but at the same time we fear you will destroy us," she explained._

"_Hmm..."_

"_I'll tell you a secret if you swear not to tell anyone back in Suna," the girl said. _

"_Why do you want to tell me?" Gaara asked her. _

"_Because you listened to me. Any other Suna person would have started fighting me as soon as they saw me. Maybe what everyone needs is to start listening to each other and not jump to conclusions," she said._

"_Tell me whatever it is and go," Gaara said._

"_Fine. My brother is leading a rebellion against our chief. He never dared attack openly because the chief holds me and most of the people hostage with the curse mark he invented. He can kill us whenever he wants," she said._

"_So?" Gaara asked._

"_Recently my family rescued a small girl in the desert. We cared for her and nursed her back to health. She's amazing! The girl is a hostess for the black dragon demon and can control the power of the black dragon herself. She is helping my brother because we saved her. Finally we can be free," the girl said. She looked off into the horizon at the sun and said, "Crap I gotta go. Everyone has to be in the camp before dark, chief's rule. If I'm out late he'll torture me to find out about what I just told you. Bye!" _

"_There's still time before dark," Gaara said._

"_Yeah, but I'm the storyteller, so I need to get back and get my book and divining sticks. A few of us have the power to see futures and stories in the divining sticks. Every night the kids ask for a story and I tell it to them," she explained._

"_What's your name?" she asked unexpectedly._

"_Gaara. You?" he said._

"_Hanashite, but everyone calls me Hana," she said. "It means storyteller," she said as she slipped out of view to the other side of the rock. Gaara looked for her but he couldn't find her. "It was nice meeting you," he heard the wind whisper to him. Gaara left to get back to Suna._

Gaara had never forgotten Hana and her explanation of why Suna and the Nomads hate each other. Gaara was sure she was right, because the Nomads never harmed them and very rarely even contacted Suna. Everyone just believed their superstitions and prejudice. Gaara didn't believe it, because he was the only person in Suna to befriend a Nomad, and he knew they wouldn't fight.

"Gaara," a voice came from the other side of the door. Hinata came in and walked to the side of his desk. Gaara stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "What..." he smiled as she turned red.

"Come on, why don't I show you some of Suna?" he asked.

"Okay," Hinata said a little hesitantly. For the rest of the day he showed her the layout of Suna and his favorite spot on top of the Kazekage's mansion.

---------------------------------------

Gaara had Sundays off. He planned to spend the entire day with Hinata and show her the rest of Suna. She only went out a few times with Temari to go shopping and he wanted to show her his favorite spots. She also needed a lot of cheering up because tomorrow Neji would leave for Konoha. Hinata had become friends with his siblings fast. Her cooking was way better than Temari's so she was instantly put in charge of all meals. That was enough to make her friends with Kankuro for life. Temari treated Hinata like the sister she never had. They went shopping and talked together all the time. Kankuro also seemed to adopt Hinata as a little sister. It was great seeing them all getting along.

Well, partly anyways.

"Kankuro please pass the eggs."

(Kankuro passes eggs to Temari) "You know Temari; you should really watch what you eat"

"Why is that?" asked a pissed off Temari.

"Well, your getting even fatter than you already are."

(Whack)

"I mean, you need to slim down a little

(Whack)

"Temari, please don't beat up Kankuro at the table," Hinata interrupted.

"Aaaawwwwww," Temari whined.

"Thank you Hinata," Kankuro panted.

"You have to wait until after breakfast," Hinata said.

"WHAT!!!"

Temari (evil smile) "Just you wait Kankuro, you're gonna get it."

"Uh, I think I'm done now," Kankuro whimpered as Temari pulled out her fan.

Run Kankuro," Hinata advised.

"WWHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Temari grabbed her fan and raced after him yelling "Come here and take your beating like a man!"

"Hello Gaara," Hinata said over the obvious bangs and little girl screams of terror. Neji just glared at him.

"I can't believe I'm related to them," Gaara said.

Hinata just smiled.

Knock. Knock.

Gaara, Hinata and Neji all turned and looked at the door. Without a word Gaara got up and opened it. There were three people, two girls and one guy. The guy's headband was not from any village Gaara knew about; it was a circle with a vertical slash going through it. He had a zubato sword on his back with the kanji's of earth, fire, water, and air on it. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with matching black pants that ended above his shin. His shins were wrapped in ninja bandages. He had black hair that was combed back with one small piece covering his eye.

Both girls had white hair. One was Misha, who has already been described **(see chapter two)** the other girl had short hair in the front, but a long ponytail in the back. On the side of her head was a small ponytail with a few little beads on it. Her headband was from the Rain Village. She was wearing a black kimono top with purple lining that showed off her toned stomach. The lining of the top was clipped together with two loose Chinese clasps. She had a light-purple skirt, a black belt and black leggings with a kunai pouch on her right hip. She also had a huge smile on her face. All of them had the same tattoo on their right shoulder: the kanji for death surrounded by two black waves.

The guy spoke up, "We are looking for our friend Hyuga Hinata. Is she here?"

"Hinata!" the smiling girl yelled. Temari and Kankuro came downstairs just in time to see her elbow Neji and Gaara out of the way to give Hinata a big hug.

The Misha sighed and walked in. The guy said "Well, that's Fu'un for you," and walked in.

"OMG Hinata, it's so awesome to see you again!" the girl was saying.

Hinata was laughing. She hugged the girl back and said, "It's good to see you too Fu'un."

Once Fu'un let go of Hinata they both turned to the other two ninjas. The guy ninja walked up to Hinata and gave her a big hug. Gaara felt a pang of jealously when Hinata hugged him back. Neji, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all surprised to see that these ninjas knew Hinata, but even more surprised that Hinata was friends with them.

"It's good to see you Takashi," Hinata said to the guy.

"It's awesome to see you too Hinata," he answered. Hinata turned to look at the other ninja.

"Hello Misha."

"Hello Hinata," Misha said.

"Well Hinata, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Fu'un asked as she looked around at everyone else.

"Okay," Hinata said a little nervous. "Well, everyone this is Fu'un Takashi and Misha."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kankuro said to Fu'un. She giggled a little. "_Well, he's kinda cute"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, this is Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Neji ni-san," Hinata said.

"Enough of all the introductions, Hinata, we need to talk," Misha said. Suddenly all four of them got serious.

"Why don't you sit down," Hinata said gesturing to the table. They all sat down. Without a word Gaara joined them. Neji, Kankuro and Temari sat down too.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell us you got married?" Misha said instantly.

"You found out," Hinata said with no emotion.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us Hinata, I could have been a bridesmaid," Fu'un said.

"Seriously Hinata, why didn't you report back when you left the land of fire?" Misha said. Fu'un's laughter died away instantly. You could see the thought bubble over Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Neji's head: WTF?

"Truthfully, I don't want to join full-time yet," Hinata answered.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't report back. It's been almost a month since we heard from you," Misha said.

"Yeah, Misha was worried sick about you," Fu'un joked. Misha glared at her. "Okay, shutting up now," Fu'un said meekly.

"I know," Hinata said.

"Well, as you probably guessed, Aria sent us to convince you to come back," Takashi said.

"I think Aria will understand why I didn't come back," Hinata said.

"Oh, we're also suppose to get some scroll," Fu'un said.

"Here it is," Hinata said as she pulled a scroll from her pocket.

"Is this everything?" Takashi asked.

"Yes. The maps of Suna and the Nomad city, estimated army strength and military capability and village alliances last time I checked," Hinata said.

"Man, this could get ugly," Takashi said as he looked at the scroll. Misha looked over his shoulder to see. "This could only mean war," she remarked.

"I don't think so. The nomad city is well protected and hidden. There's no way to overtakr it, even with all the villages attacking it at once. It's too well protested," Hinata said.

"You have to go to the city," Misha said.

"Why?" Hinata asked surprised.

"They're nervous. Suna could attack at any time. Rido has put all his men on guard and is preparing the citizens for an attack," Fu'un said.

"Calm down. Rido knows what to do, why do you think I made him be the Nomad chief?" Hinata said.

"Well, some of the elders are concerned because Rido is the youngest chief they've ever had," Takashi said.

"Rido's only nineteen," Hinata said. "Besides, Suna won't attack."

"Garbage. Sand ninjas and the nomads hate each other, everyone knows that. Even with your fabled byakugan you're blind," Misha said.

Hinata knew this was coming, but she was still mad. She stood up and said "So? Just because I trust Gaara doesn't mean I'm blind,"

Misha was on her feet now, "You're putting your trust in a murderer!" she yelled

"At least I have trust!"

"Don't you remember what happened last time? Suna conquered the nomads and the Kazekage put in a leader that was sure to enslave them!"

"I know that, I freed them!" Hinata yelled.

"You'd put your trust in that Kage's son? He'll probably do the same thing. Like father, like son," Misha said.

"Shut up. Gaara's nothing like the old Kazekage!" Hinata yelled.

"You only say that because you love him!"

"So what if I do?!"

Everyone was quiet. They all suspected it, but no one believed Hinata would admit she loved Gaara outright. Except Gaara. He felt like he was about to burst. Hinata loved him. All this time a part of him was scared she would push him away because he was a monster. This was the happiest he ever felt.

"Have you forgotten about Shi?" Misha asked quietly

"No. I would never forget," Hinata said. Gaara saw sadness in her eyes. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Misha's gaze softened.

"I hope you realize what will happen," she said quietly. "They're already on your trail."

"How long do I have?" Hinata asked.

"A few days at the most," Takashi said.

"In that case please forgive me, my friend," Misha said.

"There's nothing to forgive," Hinata said as she gave Misha a hug.

"Good luck to both of you. Remember, we're always here if you need us," Misha told Hinata.

"Thank you Misha," Hinata said. With that Misha walked out. Fu'un gave a quick goodbye and hug before running after her. "See ya Hinata," Takashi said as he gave her a goodbye hug. "Oh, I forgot," he said turning around in the doorway. "If you get into trouble the nomads are retreating into their city. The tribes are massing together to go in all at the same time," he said.

"Thank you Takashi," Hinata said.

"Hey, no problem," he said as he left.

Everything will be explained, just wait!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Leaving Behind

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed!!!! All your comments are very appreciated and are fun to read. You guys and girls rock!!!!!!**

**Thanks and here's the next chapter (bring tissues)!!!!!**

**BlackDolphin13**

**P.S. I plan to put pictures of my characters on another website, so it will be up soon, just be patient!!!**

**-Thanks**

**Demon thoughts**

_Inner thoughts_

Everyone was speechless. Hinata looked around awkwardly at the three shocked and one emotionless face. Of course they had no clue that Takashi, Misha, and Fu'un were her friends, teammates, and fellow S-class ninjas.

AS soon as Neji stopped staring at her he started firing questions at her: Who were they? How did she know them? Where were they from? The questions kept coming. Kankuro and Temari joined in until the noise reached maximum level.

"Shut up," Gaara growled. They all fell silent. He jerked his head to tell Hinata to come with him. They both left.

She followed Gaara upstairs. Gaara stopped in the hallway and turned to face her. Hinata stood still, waiting for something to happen.

Gaara leaned down until his head was near her neck. "Who were your friends?" he whispered in her ear. Hinata backed up into the wall. Gaara smiled and moved closer until he was pressed up against her. He put one arm above her head and one hand on her hip. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked her. Hinata had to bite her lip to keep from making any sound. She was enjoying this.

"_No, stop Hinata. Get a grip. You can't tell Gaara about them, it's too dangerous, even for him."_

"I can't tell you," she said softly.

"Why not?" Gaara asked as he leaned down to kiss her.

"It's too dangerous even for the Kazekage," Hinata said, looking him straight in the eye.

Gaara frowned and backed up a step. "Fine," he said. "But I will find out, sooner or later," he said. With a swift kiss on the cheek he left.

Hinata was scared. _"Crap. This is bad. Okay, think Hinata, think... One day, that's all I have, maybe even less. But that means...I have to leave Gaara. I want to stay so badly, but I can't if it means putting him in danger. Tonight I'll leave Suna. Someday Gaara will understand, and if he doesn't than we just weren't meant to be. When the coast is clear I can come back. Meanwhile, lets see...protection jutsus..." _Hinata remembered her training. She ran into her room and pulled out a scroll. She sat down and rolle dit out in front of her and made the hand signs fro her special jutsu.

Summoning Jutsu- Black Dragon Summoning

Shadows gathered around her room in waves. The waves lifted off the ground and formed into small black dragons. There were about twenty of them, each a foot tall, on all her furniture and floor.

One walked forward. "You called, Lady Hinata," it said in a smooth voice.

"Yes. Go watch the village. If you sense anyone S-level or over report back immediately. That is all, thank you," she said.

"Hai, Lady Hinata," the dragon said as they all formed back into shadows and disappeared. The smallest one stayed behind. It crawled onto her lap and cuddled there. It looked like a black, scaly kitten. "It's good to see you again, Lady Hinata," the dragon said in a high, squeaky voice.

"It's good to see you too Hisome," Hinata said.

"Is there something wrong? You're sad," the little dragon said. Hinata thought of Gaara and the prospect of leaving Suna. "You have someone special to you, right?" it said.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked.

"I can tell," the dragon said. "Do you want me to protect him?" Hisome asked.

"Yes, thank you Hisome, that would be great," she answered.

"Hai, Lady Hinata," the little dragon said happily just before disappearing.

Hinata was on the verge of tears and exhausted. She walked over to the bed and fell on it. She grabbed one of the pillows and tears formed in her eyes. She remembered the first time she met the Dragon demon…she was so little back then…..

_Flashback_

_Hinata was cold and hungry. She had wandered in the forest for weeks, living off the little food she could find. Her clothes were tattered and she was completely lost. Hinata even wondered if she was still in the Fire Country. In addition her chakra was low and she couldn't use her byakugan to search for help._

_She kept wandering. It was early morning and she was mentally preparing herself for another long day of foraging for food in the endless forest. The sun was hidden by dark rain clouds. She set out just as the rain started to fall. She had to find shelter fast._

_Just as she was about to collapse, she saw a clearing up ahead. When she got closer, Hinata saw that it was a huge temple._

_The temple was built on a hill. The front steps led up to a pair of huge golden doors with black dragons carved on them. The dragons were not the regular Asian dragons, they were more European style. The walls of the temple were a pure white and the railing was the same gold as the door. The top of the steps were flanked on either side by two black dragon statues. _

_Hinata went up the steps, egar for some shelter. The temple was deserted. She ignored the feeling of foreboding the temple gave her and went inside the golden doors._

_Inside the temple was dark. Hinata could just make out the walls and columns that were on her side. In front of her was another small flight of steps. On top of them was a huge dragon statue with its face towards Hinata. On either side of the stature were two incense pots still burning. A hole in the ceiling let a ray of in that illuminated the top of the statue._

_The shadows slithered and gathered around her. They surrounded her, blocking out any escape. She tried to fight them away as they gathered around her. She used her last bit of strength to activate her magekyou before the shadows engulfed her._

_She was falling in darkness. There was nothing in the barren sea of black around her. Her body was suspended in the eternal night._

"_It has been a long time since anyone has entered my world," the darkness shifted and formed the silhouette of a black dragon against a dark red background. "Who are you?" it asked. Hinata remained silent, frozen in fear. "I won't hurt you," it said._

"_M-m-m-my n-n-name is H-Hyuga Hinata," she stuttered._

"_Calm down Hinata-chan, I have no intention of hurting you," the dragon said_

"_W-w-ho are y-you?" Hinata asked. _

'_I am the lord of darkness, Hinata-chan, the great demon Shinrai. I have been around for ages," the dragon moved his tail so Hinata could sit down on it._

"_W-why am I-I here?" Hinata asked. "A-and where i-is here?" she asked._

"_You came into my temple. I was desperate for some company, so I brought you into my realm. This temple has been deserted for hundreds of years. The realm we are in now is called the realm of shadows," the dragon explained. "Now, I have a proposition for you, Hinata-chan," it said._

"_W-what is it?" Hinata asked._

"_Every few hundred years, a ninja wanders into my temple with special abilities. When I meet a special ninja like this, I offer them part of my power. As long as you agree to come for training every year at this time, you can gain powers stronger than any ninja before you," the dragon explained. _

"_W-what's t-the catch?" Hinata asked suspiciously._

_The dragon chuckled. "If you don't return for training, you die. And truthfully, most die, but your biggest problem is that none of my other students have had good luck with love. They always end up betrayed and killed by those they are about. But those things are preventable if you are strong enough," the dragon said. _

"_W-why do you d-do this?' Hinata asked._

"_It makes life interesting. And, your powers come from other dragons in this realm that you learn to summon, so they get more powerful as well," the dragon said._

"_I-I don't k-know..." Hinata started to say._

"_Think about it. Power, enough to avenger your mother's death."_

"_H-how do y-you know about t-that?" Hinata asked suspiciously._

"_I can see into your mind. All your memories are like an open book on display. I know who killed her, and I can give you the power to defeat them."_

"_I'll do it," Hinata said without stuttering. The dragon laughed._

_Hinata was overwhelmed by the darkness. It fused with her very being, black, endless chakra mixed with her own. Thousands of jutsus flowed into her mind one by one, each etched into her memory. She stayed in that world for three days perfecting her new powers before being released. Hinata walked out of the temple, her energy restored. She continued her search for a village to help her._

_End Flashback_

Knock, Knock.

"Hinata, let me in ," a voice from outside her door yelled. She buried her head in a pillow to block the sound out.

Outside Neji was knocking and yelling for her to let him in. Overprotective cousin he was, Neji knew something was wrong and somehow these strange ninjas were connected to it. Neji needed to find out who they were and how they knew Hinata. There was something about them that definitely gave him a bad feeling.

Gaara opened the door to see what all the racket was. He saw Neji banging on Hinata's door and yelling at her. Gaara walked over to him.

"Gaara, you're close to her. What's wrong? Who were those people?" Neji started asking as soon as he noticed Gaara.

"I don't know," Gaara said.

"You must know! Hinata loves you! She'd tell you anything!" Neji yelled at him.

"Calm down or I'll kill you," Gaara said. Neji fell silent. "Hinata didn't say anything. She'll tell us when she wants to," Gaara explained.

Neji calmed down a little and sat down on the floor. Gaara leaned against the wall. "Hey, when I leave, you'll make sure to protect Hinata, right?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried about her, that's all," Neji said more to himself.

"Neji, how strong is Hinata?" Gaara asked.

Neji shrugged. "Pretty weak. That's why the clan married her off to you. They wanted her younger sister Hanabi to be the next clan leader."

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Hanabi's stronger," Neji said.

"Hmm..."

"Has Hinata told you about the four years she spent away from the village?" Neji asked.

"No," Gaara said. "What happened?"

"Lady Hazumi, Hinata's mother, went to see some relatives outside the village and took Hinata with her. Some ANBU found the village completely destroyed a few weeks later. Lady Hazumi and Hinata's bodies were never found, so they were classified as missing ninjas. 4 years later Hinata came back. No one knows what happened and probing her mind didn't help, it was blocked."

"By Hinata or someone else?"

"Not sure. Nothing was ever proven, so it's assumed someone else wiped the years from her memory," Neji said. "Hiashi-sama was disappointed. She was still weak."

"She told me she saw her mother die. Did they ever find out who did it?" Gaara asked

"Rumor was Akatsuki did it, but no one believes that" Neji said. He got up and tried knocking again. When no one answered, Gaara got up and said, "Here, let me do it."

"Yeah right. I've been knocking for half an hour and..." Gaara opened the door.

"Hey!!" Neji yelled as Gaara shut the door on him. "What the hell, it was unlocked you bastard!" Neji yelled, his voice muffled by the door.

Gaara looked around the room expecting to see Hinata, but she wasn't there. The window was opened, revealing the night sky. Gaara walked out on the balcony, hoping to see her there. No one was there. All he saw was Suna, laid out before his eyes. Gaara walked back inside. He saw that the papers from her desk were missing and some of her things were missing too.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Kankuro yelled running down the hallway. He skidded to a stop in front of Neji. "Where is Gaara?" he asked exhausted.

"He's in Hinata's room, that two faced son of a b..."

"Thanks!" Kankuro yelled as he ran into Hinata's room slamming the door on Neji.

"What the fuck!! I wasn't done talking you bastard!" Neji yelled to the door. Temari came down the hallway just in time to see Neji yelling to a door.

"Neji, in this country, we prefer to keep our feelings inside of us instead of yelling them to our doors," she said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!" Neji yelled.

"Gaara, we have a situation," Kankuro said, ignoring Neji's screams of denial from outside the door. "An unknown ninja is in the village and rapidly approaching the gate. We closed off all entrances and attempted to subdue the ninja, but they took down twenty of our best ninjas with ease," he reported.

Gaara just stared at the open window, his back to Kankuro. Kankuro was unsure if Gaara heard him. Suddenly Gaara disappeared in his sand. The movement of the sand caused the last paper on Hinata's desk to fall on the ground. Kankuro picked it up and saw it was addressed to Gaara. He wanted to read it, but it was folded and tied shut.

"_It's from Hinata..."_ he realized. _"Crap, poor Gaara,"_ Kankuro thought as he walked out.


End file.
